


Wind Him Up and Watch Him Go

by Dangereuse



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Same Time AU, The Twins are tricksy arseholes, Tom and Harry do Hogwarts, Tom's heart is on his sleeve, Using Tom's psychoticness for their own gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: Harry thinks the new transfer student is cute. This is obviously. Unacceptable.ORTom gets used in the Twins' revenge.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Wind Him Up and Watch Him Go

“He’s a real _ stallion _ , eh mate?” crowed the twins, ushering Harry back into the Great Hall, like two overenthusiastic bodyguards on each of his arms. 

Tom approved. The twins were passable, as wizards went, but their greatest advantage as far as Tom was concerned was that Harry didn’t just get distracted and wander off walking between the Quidditch Pitch and the castle. Harry did that too often, got caught up in his own head and wandered off, missing a meal and not telling Tom where he went and getting stuck in some disastrous and dangerous situation. Tom blamed the Dursleys. Harry didn’t quite get that Tom wanted to know where Harry was every second of every day. Just to make sure Harry was safe, of course. 

Except Harry. Blushed. Not just a small little exhilarated post-exercise flush, but a big, red down his throat to his collarbones, Tom-had-just-told-him-he-had-a-beautifully-soft-mouth  _ blush. _

Tom’s attention lasered onto Harry. 

“Quit it, Fred, George,” Harry groused. He didn’t make eye contact with Tom. He just scootched into the bench, and started to dish up his lunch with determined, obvious motions. 

_ Harry didn’t make eye contact with Tom _ . Tom snapped his book shut. 

“What’s this?” He asked, and personally, Tom thought he sounded quite cool and collected. 

“Oooooh,” Fred and George chorused, and then George elbowed Harry roughly enough that he swayed in his seat. Harry swatted at him, harder than he usually would, and Tom’s gaze caught on the gesture, sharp. 

“It’s just that Harry here--”

“-- thinks that MacConnor bloke--”

“-- is a real dish!” The twins crowed.

“ _ Is that so _ ?” Tom hissed. He took a deep breath, realized that his knuckles were white on the book he was holding. It was a loan from Draco, and he couldn’t treat it this roughly. Harry was looking uncomfortable and guilty. His ears were red too, peeking out from the tousled sweaty mop of his hair.

“No!” He blurted. He finally made eye-contact with Tom. He shook his head, urgently. 

MacConnor, MacConnor. Tom cycled through names and faces in his head. Late transfer from Ilvermony, from the Thunderbird house. He’d tried out for the Quidditch team, tried to supplant one of the twins on the team once he realized they didn’t play Quodhog at Hogwarts. He was tall. Blond. Decently built. Face like the smarmy frat boy villain that starred on one of the Disney channel specials that were always cycling on the telly in the main playroom of the orphanage. 

Apparently he was also skulking around the pitch while the Gryffindor team was playing. 

Tom looked at the twins, saw the calculating glint in their eyes. Ah, revenge for the attempted supplanting. That didn’t cool his ire, at all. 

Tom smiled at Harry, all sharp teeth. “You’ll have to introduce us,” he drawled. 

***

Bonus:

_ 10 Years Later _

Tom hadn’t heard Harry come in, not until he felt Harry’s lips pressed to the back of his neck. 

“Still on your owl correspondence,” Harry asked, gently rubbing Tom’s shoulders. 

Tom hummed, tried to nonchalantly place his hand over his parchment paper without blotting his words. 

Harry froze. “Did that say MacConnor?”

Tom took a deep breath. “Yes.”

Harry’s hands clenched on Tom’s shoulders. “Oh my god, Tom, it’s been like seven years!”

“Ten,” Tom rejoindered. 

  
  



End file.
